User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/First blog post by me (A blog about questions)
Eh... So my first ever blog post in this wiki, this is the first day ever which this wiki was made i guess, also where i came in and became an admin! January number 8 in 2019 to remember... Ah well, we both just started this wiki, so i am gonna go for a few questions for the main man, Samuel! IF This wiki gets more users one day then you guys could come in handy and help us or just having a great time, but this is for Samuel so i go for some rlly short questions that is ok to ask, unless Samuel have anything against it? :/.. Question 1: Since your character page, Samuel. It is about you so the categories for the page... Should the categories be: "Heroes" "Protagonists" "Humans" "Real Life Characters" YouTubers" (Tho ya have a YouTube Channel but ya don't do videos... Yet :/) "Wiki Users" "South Park Characters" (IF It counts since your current version is you in South Park?) "Characters" (That should be added for ALL guys who are characters tho, pretty sure that list is full of random ones) "Teens" "South American Characters" "Characters Who Wear Glasses" Etc.? Yeah sorry it was many choices but these all seems to be you i guess? And well i could add stuff that belongs to your character, but it depends and you or me can add the categories however for the characters and stuff then? Question 2: Do we need galleries in pages? Like in your current one, it shows you in South Park for now as Profile, but gallery... Should it for example eh be... For example: "Your Minecraft Skin" "Your Roblox Avatar" "Sammy the Cat" (Unless Sammy can get his own page but he can possibly be you turned to cat but in this case he can be both in your gallery and have ah his own page then eh guy :/?) "You in Sonic Forces" Etc.? <:) Well, when you is a cat it is your alter... Ego eh i guess Alter-Ego? But do we need galleries in character pages and other stuff or ya say? Question 3: So... Characters like Eric Cartman for example could lol BOTH have "Heroes" and "Villains" category i guess? Eh well along with "Neutral Characters" and "Anti-Heroes" Heh however eh... Since he can be both depends on episodes, and are good guys gonna be good guys and bad guys gonna be bad guys? lol unless it is "Good Guys" who we can make fun of like those in PJ Masks? Guess the main characters is villains only in this wiki then? And will some villains be reformed by us? Depends if they can in fanmade adventures or parodies but yeah the question is about what i said? Question 4: Should category "Idiots" Be in wiki? It can be for characters who ARE Stupid like Lumpy and Leni Loud, it is no harm meant and these two are not so bright so i guess that category is ok AS LONG as the character with the category is acting like an idiot then? Also, other categories like "Jerks" for characters who are rude like Squidward or Cartman? Jerks are those who acts negative but can be good guys, yeah they can be Anti-Heroes or Neutral Characters in these kind of ways? So well shall these categories exist? And finally... Question 5: Will the parodies ya created be added in this wiki? Well, ya gonna do the parts in different pages or blogs or ya plan to do the FULL parts of any parody in a giant page? That may be too much but ya originally planned to do the parts where we discussed about but i guess they should be in this one since we are already here then? OH! Also, the other question tho is so that... That question is do we need categories of religions by some characters like "Christians" for example be in this wiki? Right eh idk for sure, since we may have not the same opinion/idea for characters' whose religions is not revealed lol eh however i rlly revealed some for fun, well idk if we need to reveal religions now and you didn't even add the religion in your character page but meh that is mostly for South Park Wiki i guess and my RLLY last question is about ah... About fanmade stuff, like adventures or that? Parodies maybe here but well, should fanmade HTF and South Park episodes be made in this wiki? I guess we talked tho about this if we talked, and yeah this was the longest and last question, sorry for long questions, but i hope ya can read slowly, sorry if it is oh too much, if it was is just that i wanted to ask all these... Ya can answer everything in the message under this blog ok? THX For reading, my first blog in this wiki ever! Category:Blog posts